Sakura's Memories
by infinityXisXme
Summary: A dreadful murder took Sakura's memory and her family. Now she is in the care of her two teamates. She is lead to a house that she has never seen before. In the house is the key to unlocking the mystery surrounding her. SasXSaku and other minor pairing
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This is my first time trying something like this. I am a horrible writer so bare with me ^.^! Rated T for colorful language and possible lemons (possible rating change also). This is only a fanfic… so I DON'T OWN NARUTO! I wish I did that would be awesome but I don't *tear*. Anyway here's the first chapter!

*Note* Sasuke never left. He doesn't have the curse mark. His family wasn't murdered by his brother, but his parents are kinda non-existent in this fanfic. And he is still his jerky stuck-up self that we all know and love!

Oh and it kinda takes place in Shippuden. They are older and stuff like that (also the outfits except Sasuke's just think of an older version of his black outfit and Neji and Gaara and Temari and Tenten are wearing the younger outfits also (personal preference hahaha))

Chapter 1:

A Forced Beginning

The blood… it was everywhere… It was on hands. It was on my clothes. All that blood… it was my family's blood. Where is he? I can still here his sword going through Mother. *shutters* Father's head was cut off and it was lying on the floor, frozen for eternity in a unseeing stare of fear. I have to look away and get out of here before he comes and finds me! I'm bleeding… when did that happen? *footsteps* I've got to get out NOW! He's coming. "Hello, my dear cherry blossom did you think you could escape me?" His voice… it's like listening to fingernails on a chalkboard. It's so horrible I don't think I'll ever be able to forget it…

XxXxXxXx

Sakura's POV

I woke up screaming. I had a terrible nightmare… but I can't remember anything about it.

"Sakura?" voice in the corner said cautiously.

I turned at the sound. I saw a lady in her thirties with long blonde hair and a green crystal of some sort in the middle of her forehead.

"Sakura..." she said again. I opened my mouth to ask what 'Sakura' was but nothing would come. I looked around franticly.

She must have seen my efforts because she said, "Its ok. Clam down. Your throat is just dry. Here, drink this" and she handed me a glass of a clear liquid. Hesitantly I took a sip. It tasted sweet. I took another sip. Then I tried to speak again. This time it worked.

"What is 'Sakura'?" I asked. Her expression changed into shock, then just as quickly changed into a sad one.

"Sweetie… You must have lost your memory. Well Sakura is your name, Sakura Haruno.", she said. I just sat there shocked. I looked down and tried as hard as I could to remember anything about me or my past. She was right... I can't remember anything. I looked at her with an expression that must have looked so helpless that she came over and hugged me.

She kneeled next to my bed and holding my hand. There was such sadness in her eyes… "Are you my mother?" I heard myself say.

She looked down, her brows were knitted together, as if she was having difficulty thinking. She looked up and said "No, I am not your mother Sakura. Your whole family was killed just over a week ago."

I looked at her in bewilderment. "My… f-family?" I said in a daze.

"Yes", she said "Last week your family was murdered but somehow you made it out alive."

"I don't remember anything… What did they look like?" I inquired

She produced a picture of three people. I guessed that the two on the out side were the parents. There was also a girl in the middle…. "Do you have a mirror?" I said

"Of course… Here" She gives me a mirror.

I flipped it over before I could see my reflection, took a deep breath and flipped it back over. I gasped; I was the girl in the photo. Those are _my_ parents.

_Pink hair, huh? _I thought

**And emerald eyes **another voice said inside my head

_Am I going crazy already?_

**Sorry sweetie I didn't mean to scare you **

_Who are you?_

**I am like a conscience… I keep you on track and make sure you don't do anything stupid.**

_Oh…_

**I'll pop in every so often but I've got to go.**

_Wait! _

_She's already gone… *sigh*_

The lady spoke snapping my out of my trance "Well, we better start getting you caught up. It is going to take some time. My name is Tsunade. I am the Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. That means I'm the top ninja in this village. You were my apprentice, the best medical ninja next to me. You are 16 years old. You are on Team 7 with Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. **(A/N I watched the English version first so this is how my names are I'm sorry if you don't like it. I know I'm a bad fan. I like Naruto's voice in the English version. Don't kill me!)** Your sensei is Kakashi Hatake. You work at the hospital when you are not training with them or me or are not on missions." I took this in trying to comprehend it all.

"Can you stand?" she said "Your wounds are all healed now."

"Ummm I believe so…" I hop of the bed with so much skill and agilely that I'm surprised. I look at Tsunade. She nods in encouragement. Then says "Do you want to walk around the village and meet some people?" I nod in agreement. "Ok let's go"

And just like that we are outside. The suns so bright and it is a beautiful warm spring day outside. I notice that as soon as people saw us they stop talking and started whispering. I only heard parts of what of they were saying but it sounded like they were talking about my parents' murder….

Naruto's POV

_I wonder how Sakura-chan is it has been more than a week and she is still hasn't woken up…_

"Yo, dobe! Stop spacing out during our training!" I hear Sasuke call

"Shut up teme!" I call back

"Hn" His famous response… that and silence coupled with a death glare

I see Tsunade-oba-chaan walking towards us. Then I see Sakura-chan a distance back… S_he looks …scared_

"Oi, Sak-" I start but I get stopped by Tsunade-oba-chaan.

"What's the deal Oba-chaan?" I ask

"As you can see Sakura is out of the hospital but… something is still wrong with her..." she trails off

Sasuke, who is now right next to me, growls "What's wrong with her? Tell me!" He has been moody (well more than usual) since Sakura has been in the hospital.

"Calm down Sasuke. She is fine physically but she lost her memory. She didn't even know her name when she woke up, so I need you help get used to life here and try to help her to recover her memory so we can catch the basterd that did this. Think of it as an A-rank mission. Can I count on you two to handle that?"

Sasuke Hn's

And I agree…..

Sakura's POV

Tsunade-sama told me to stay here while she talks to these two boys one is blonde with tan skin and bright blue eyes and looks hyper-active but also looks loyal while the other has pale white skin and raven hair and bottomless onyx eyes and he looks sad and alone. He looks furious at something Tsunade-sama said. She turns around and motions for me to come to her and the boys. I walk slowly towards them. My heart was beating a hundred times a minute.

_I wonder if I felt like this when I met new people before._

Not wanting to look at them, I look at my shoes.

"Sakura-chan" I look up at my name

The blonde one was the one who spoke. His tone and expression were ones that of a person not trying to scare a child

"Y-yes" I reply

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, and this teme here is Sasuke Uchiha"

I shifted my gaze from Naruto to the raven-haired boy, Sasuke.

"Hn" ….

Sasuke's POV

I expected her to jump on me shouting "Sasuke-kun!" but she did nothing of the kind. All she did was look over at me when Naruto introduced me with thoughtful eyes. It was kind of refreshing to not have a girl jump on me the second I meet her. I gave her an "Hn" in acknowledgment.

_How can she have forgotten me? _I feel betrayed.

"No 'Sasuke-kun' like before?" I taunt

Tsunade gives me a heated look, but I don't care. _When have I ever cared?_

She looks confused then says "If I did it before and it is that important to you, I suppose I could do it again… Sasuke-kun."

I looked at her in shock. This confuses her.

"Was that not to your liking?" She thinks for a bit then says "Sasuke-kun" in the most loving way I have ever heard my name said. Not ever my mother says it like that. I can feel my face getting hotter until it feels like my face is burning up.

"Teme, are you blushing? Oh my god the great Sasuke Uchiha BLUSHED! I can't believe it!"

"Shut up dobe. I am not blushing." _She made me blush? I can't believe it either._

"You sooo are, teme!"

"Hn" was the only think I could think of to say

Sakura breaks in saying "I'm sorry Sasuke-kun. It's my fault."

At which point I turned toward her with a look of complete and utter shock, for the third time in the last five minutes.

"No, its fine. It was not your fault."

_She is so different from before._

Tsunade interrupts this time telling Sakura that they have to go meet others and to say goodbye.

"Good-bye Sasuke-kun and Naruto…" she looks at Naruto thoughtfully "Would you also prefer for me to call you Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah that would be fine Sakura-chan" he blushed slightly

"Very well then, Good-bye Naruto-kun."

And she and Tsunade left….

Sakura's POV

It pissed me off that Sasuke was teasing me about stuff I don't remember. I wanted to cry and hit him at the same time. I decided against both (they wouldn't help my situation any). So instead I acted innocent. It felt great to see his shocked face. What's a little fun at his expense it? It wasn't like he was nice enough not to do it to me and I pulled it off perfectly too.

"Tsunade-sama? Where are we going now?" I asked aloud

"To meet some of your old friends" she replied

"Oh…" sadness swept over me.

_I hope they aren't as mean as Sasuke was._

As if reading my mind Tsunade-sama said "Don't worry Sasuke is forever on his man-period, the rest of us aren't so bad" she smiled

"Oh ok"

We walked for a little longer. It was all so beautiful. I loved being outside. We came upon these trees, they had hundreds of little pink flowers. When the wind would blow the petals would fall off creating a blanket of pink on the ground around the tree.

Tsunade-sama saw me staring and said "Those trees are called Sakura trees. You were named after those."

"Really? They are so beautiful."

"Well you are too"

I blush, "T-thank you"

She stops in front of a flower shop. There is a girl about my age with long blonde hair watering the flowers outside the shop. She sees us, stops suddenly; joy crosses her face when her eyes fall upon me.

"Sakura!" She yells at maximum volume. Then she starts to run towards me with her hands out.

"Sakura! You are ok! I'm so glad." She pulls back from the hug and looks at my face.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Before I can answer, Tsunade-sama speaks.

"Ino..." she says softly

"What? What's wrong with Sakura?" I look down at this.

"Ino… she has lost her memory... she doesn't know who you are."

She steps away from me slowly with an expression of almost disgust.

"S-sakura..? Nooo it's not true! Sakura tell me it's not true…"

I stand there looking down unwilling to answer her. It is too painful to look in her eyes.

"Ino…get control of yourself!" Tsunade steps in-between us. Worried Ino was going to lash out at me.

_I deserve to be struck. I have put everyone I've meet in agony. Why didn't I die with the rest of my family? What did I do to deserve to live when everyone else died? They left me and took my memory with them. They left me unable to remember my name and now I'm a burden to everyone here. _

I was pulled out of my thinking Tsunade-sama talking to two people that look like Ino. _They must be her parents._ They take the crying Ino into the store and Tsunade walks back to me.

"Come on lets go meet someone else" she says

"Ok" I say sadly. We begin walking. After a little while Tsunade-sama spoke again.

"It's ok Sakura. It's not your fault. Ino Yamanaka, she was your best friend. Its no wonder she freaked out. Don't worry she will come around."

I nodded in response

"You guys had one of those love/hate relationships. She would call you billboard brow or forehead and you would reply with Ino-pig or some variation of that. It was very interesting to watch."

I suppressed a laugh. Not successfully though, a little giggle escaped. It was almost musical… I laughed a little louder.

Tsunade-sama smiled at me.

We walked through the village in silence. When we got to what I guessed to by the center of the village, she stopped, turned to me and asked "Are you hungry, Sakura? We could stop to get something to eat."

"That sounds great!" I say with false cheer. _I still feel sick from meeting Ino but I don't want to rude. Also, it's obvious that Tsunade-sama is hungry._

We stopped at a ramen shop. Tsunade-sama said that it was Naruto-kun's favorite place to eat, and that once he ate 36 bowls for lunch. _I wonder where all that food goes… He's not even chubby. _Tsunade-sama said that he must eat so much to have as much energy as he does.

After we are done eating, we start walking again. We walked for less 5 minutes, when Tsunade-sama calls out to a group of kids around my age and a huge dog.

"Kiba! Hinata! Shino!" she yells. They turn their heads and start walking towards us. There were two boys and a girl. The girl had long purple-ish hair and white eyes with a lavender tint to them. She looked sorta timid, not too bad though. The first boy had two red triangles tattoos (_I think_) on his face and fangs and claws. It looked like he was the dog's owner. The other boy was kinda creepy. He had a hood on and dark glasses and the collar on his shirt came up to his glasses. You can't see his face.

The dog-boy comes up to me and says "Yo, Sakura! You feeling any better?"

"Kiba, Sakura lost her memory. She doesn't remember you."

"Oh..." he steps back a little then extends his hand. "In that case, I'm Kiba Inuzuka. This here is Hinata Hyuga" he points to the girl "and Shino Aburame. And the dog there is Akumaru." He points to the boy.

"It's nice to meet all of you" I say a little shocked that he is almost unfazed about what Tsunade-sama said.

The girl Hinata bows, Shino grunts and Akumaru barks. I guess Kiba's the mouth in this group. Tsunade lets them go back to whatever they were doin before.

"It is getting late Sakura, you must be tired. Why don't you go home and get some sleep?" I look at sun and sure enough it was starting to set.

"Yes, I am a bit tired…" I pause wondering where my house is. "Ummm Tsunade-sama?" I say as she starts to walk off.

She stops and turns around to face me "Yes"

"Ummm where is my house?"

"Oh my gosh! I'm terribly sorry Sakura!" She bites her thumb and does these weird hand hands. Then she places her hand on the ground. As soon as she does that a puff of smoke appears and out of that smoke steps a person with a mask on and a black and white uniform of some sorts. _What the hell? Where did he/she come from?_

"Please go fetch Naruto and Sasuke." _She is unfazed by what just happened!_

The man/women disappears with a bow. Within 30 seconds he/she comes back with Naruto and Sasuke at his/her side. They don't seem to be bothered with what just happened.

"Naruto, Sasuke please take Sakura home and help her with any problems she has…" she looks thoughtful for a moment "Actually, collect your things from your places first. You will both be sleeping at her house until she can remember everything."

"Ok Sakura lets go!" says the ever peppy Naruto.

I nod as the two boys start to walk. I start walking behind them.

"SLEEP WELL SAKURA!" Tsunade-sama shouts

I nod as we walk away…

XxXxXxXx

Thats all for now! I hoped you liked it. Please review and tell me how it was any suggestions are welcome. Also I am kinda new here so what are flames? I have the next chapter already to go so just say the word and I will get it up within a few days :)

-Forever


	2. Chapter 2

Hey again! Here's chapter two I hope you like! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

*Note* Sasuke never left. He doesn't have the curse mark. His family wasn't murdered by his brother, but his parents are kinda non-existent in this fanfic. And he is still his jerky stuck-up self that we all know and love!

Oh and it kinda takes place in Shippuden. They are older and stuff like that (also the outfits except Sasuke's just think of an older version of his black outfit and Neji and Gaara and Temari and Tenten are wearing the younger outfits also (personal preference hahaha))

Chapter 2:

The House

"_Naruto, Sasuke please take Sakura home and help her with any problems she has…" she looks thoughtful for a moment "Actually, collect your things from your places first. You will both be sleeping at her house until she can remember everything." _

"_Ok Sakura lets go!" says the ever peppy Naruto._

_I nod as the two boys start to walk. I start walking behind them._

"_SLEEP WELL SAKURA!" Tsunade-sama shouts_

_I nod as we walk away…_

XxXxXxXx

Sasuke's POV

_Stupid Tsunade! Why do I have to babysit Sakura too? Naruto is capable of doing it on his own…_ watches Naruto walk into a pole because he was talking to Sakura _*sweatdrops* Maybe not_.

"Oi, Teme! Whose house do you want to stop at first?" Naruto says bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Mine is closer to Sakura's house so yours"

"Ok Teme! Come on Sakura! Lets go!"

The rest of the way to Naruto's house was filled with Naruto talking "to Sakura". Sakura seemed otherwise engaged thinking, only giving him a 'yeah' or 'uh huh' once in awhile._ I wonder what has gotten her thinking that hard. She's thinking so hard that little adorable crease in-between her eyes is present. I just want to go over there and press it out. I wonder how she would react._

We get to Naruto's house and he goes it to grab his stuff leaving me and Sakura outside. I haven't gotten to get a good look at her in awhile so I use this opportunity to do so. (A/N Sasuke was on a 2 month long mission before Sakura's family was murdered) She's lost a lot of weight and her hair is down to her shoulders now. _I like it that length but as for the weigh loss, she was already skinny to begin with. I don't like her that skinny. I'm going to need to get her to eat… A LOT!_ She looks over at me.

"Ummm Sasuke-kun? Why are you staring at me like that?" she says

"Hn" _Shit! I've been caught._

"Umm is that supposed to mean something?" At that moment Naruto comes out.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan that's teme speak for almost everything. Teme has a very little vocabulary."

"Hn. Lets go." I say

"Ok" Naruto says cheerfully

On our walk to my house, we pass Naruto's favorite place to eat, the ramen shop. He begs us to stop and let him get a ramen to-go (he says he hasn't had dinner yet but I'm pretty sure he had at least 10 bowls of ramen only a few hours ago). I let him or I wouldn't have been able to have peace tonight.

The walk to my house was peaceful because Naruto was eating his ramen. I go inside my house to retrieve my stuff…

Naruto's POV

Yay! Teme let me get ramen! Yummy ramen! Ramen ramen ramen…

Sakura's POV

I am standing outside Sasuke's house when I feel sick. Then I see this place… it's a huge house like a tree house it is up high. There is a waterfall and little lake behind it. Suddenly I know where it is and against my will my feet start to take me there…

Sasuke's POV

I finish packing and head back out. Naruto is finishing up his ramen and Sakura is… _SAKURA!_

"Dobe…" I say my voice seething with venom.

Done with his ramen says "Yes teme what is it?"

"Where is Sakura?"

He looks around. "Huh… I don't know teme. Where could see have gone?"

"AHHHH! You fuckwad! You lost SAKURA?" _He is such an idiot!_

He nods. This makes me even angrier. He sees my expression and the situation's importance starts to sink in.

"… I'm sorry! I was eating my ramen and then you came out and she's gone and and and…"

"It fine just be quiet I'll track her chakra."

I search the area until I find her familiar warm, pink chakra.

"Shit, she's in the forest! Why the hell is she there? Come on Naruto!"

And we take off at lighting speed towards Sakura's chakra signals…

Sakura's POV

They take me through the woods. It is starting to get darker. I hope I get where ever I'm going soon. A few minutes later I come upon a clearing. There is the tree house and the waterfall… I get another 'vision'… I was jumping all the up to the door of the tree house. I try and I just jump about 3 feet in the air. I have a vision of me jumping again only it focuses on my feet this time. So I try again before hand focusing on my feet and I do it! I jumped all the way up to the door. There is a note attached to the door…

_Sakura,_

_Say your name to unlock the door. And Sakura remember you are the key to everything._

_Love,_

_Mom and Dad_

"Sakura" I whisper and I hear a tiny click. I turn the handle and open the door a crack when I hear an angry "SAKURA!"

I turn around to find Naruto and Sasuke. I wave and smile. Sasuke looks pissed and Naruto looks worried. I signal for them to come up. They jump the same way I did.

"How did you get up here Sakura-chan?"

"The same way you did Naruto-kun!" I say smiling at them. He looks at me in shock.

"I want an explanation NOW!" says one very pissed off Sasuke. I flinch at his tone and his expression gets a little softer.

"Hn. Lets go inside. Then you can explain yourself"

"Ok"

We walk inside the house and it is fully furnished. To our right is the kitchen and in front and to the left is the living room. As soon as he saw it, Naruto went straight to the kitchen. No surprise there.

"WOAH!" We hear from the kitchen

"Sakura-chan Sakura-chan! There is so much food here!"

"Really Naruto? I didn't even know this place existed until a few minutes ago"

"What do you mean, Sakura?" I turn to Sasuke forgetting he was there.

"When I was outside your house, I saw this house in the clearing and my feet just knew where to go. Before I knew what was happening, feet were taking me this way"

"Hn"

"Yeah so I'm sorry if I scared you." I smile sweetly teasing him a little

"Tch.. Uchiha's don't scare."

"Is that so? You pretty scared when we figured that she was gone" Naruto says coming out of the kitchen with food in his arms. I raise an eyebrow at Sasuke. He turned away from us. I could see a little blush on his cheeks before he did. _He looks so cute like that!_

Naruto, not being able to sit still for long wanted to go explore the rest of the house.

"Ok let's go Naruto." I say

There is a hallway that we take to the back of the house. There is a door to our right.

"Come on Teme. Let's go in!"

"Hn"

We open the door and on the walls was every weapon imaginable.

"Woah… That's a lot of weapons. It's like a ninja's dream room."

"Hn" Sasuke walks up to the section that has long, flat swords and starts looking at them closely.

"What are all these knives and swords for?" I ask in awe.

They are quite for a moment, looking at each other knowingly. Naruto speaks up and says "They are weapons used by us ninjas"

"Oh I remember Tsanuade-sama saying something about ninjas."

"You are one too Sakura." Naruto says

"She said I was a medical ninja, is that right?"

He nods "You were also studying under her."

"Oh…"

"Anyway off the depressing topics and on with looking at the rest of this house!" he says happily

"Ok" We walk out of the weapons room. Down the hall, we find a bathroom and closet to out left and an enclosed porch with a beautiful water feature and furniture that had a Sakura tree theme to out right.

"It's so peaceful here. I could just spend all day in here."

"Hn"

Whining Naruto said "Come on Sakura! I wanna see the rest of the house come on!"

We follow him out another set of doors that were at the other end of the room. Right across the hall was another door and to the right was a flight of stairs.

"Well do you want to go into that room first or up the stairs?" I say looking at both Naruto and Sasuke

"Room!" Naruto says of course

"Hn" was the only thing Sasuke said on the subject

We open the door and inside is a huge room filled with book. I walk into the room first in awe of how many books there are. There were more books than weapons in the weapons room. I look up and see that the room has a second story and a beautiful sky light. _I love it in here. I love the smell of the room. _I then see a desk in the corner of the room. I go over to it. Naruto is still in awe of the place and Sasuke follows me. It is a beautiful piece of furniture. It has woodworking all over it. In the center of the polished top, was an envelop. _For Sakura only._ It said on the front. Sasuke, seeing the writing backs away respectfully. I nod in thanks. Then begin to open the envelop. In it is a letter, it says

_Sakura,_

_If you are reading this then unfortunately me and your mom are dead and you have lost your memory. I'm so sorry for leave you like this. Because of your situation, people wanted us and you dead. When your mom and I were young we part of a group that researched human development and evolution. We had morals, there were to be no invasive human experiments. Yes, we did studies on people (with their permission of course) but with everything good there had to be the one bad apple. Kaito. He wanted to experiments on an unborn baby to see if he could make it into the ultimate ninja. Unfortunately, your mom and I discovered that she was pregnant around that time. We tried to hide it from him but he got suspicious and eventually he found out. We tried to stop him but he was set on doing it. He cut you out of your mother and changed you. We got into his lab and took you back, by then you were "born" and able to breathe air. We set fire to place but we knew we hadn't killed him. We just hoped that we could raise you in peace. We wanted to know want he had done to you so we grabbed his notes before burning down his lab. It turned out that he had done this experiment before on others. Some didn't live long after they were born and some lived for a couple of years. Once they activated their abilities (the same ones you have) they died. Only one has survived a boy named Ren. He lived long enough to use his abilities but after he did he lost his memory. Thus, we concluded that when you activated yours, you would in turn lose your memory too. We built this place for you, after we were gone so that you could learn how to control your abilities. We think that you will only lose your memory once, when you first use death eyes. _(A/N lame name I know. She has many abilities but death eyes is the one when first activated erases her memory. Her super-human strength like in the anime is one of the abilities not chakra control)._ I kept tabs on Kaito after we fled just incase. It seemed that he was completely mad now and wanted to kill you just as much as us. Ren's death eyes were activated as a defense mechanism so I hoped that if Kaito came after us and killed you that your death eyes would activate and you would live. From the files we came up with a basic list of what your death eyes can do. You can ask anyone to do anything and they will comply fully and without hesitation, you can travel through space and time, and your looks _can_ kill _**(A/N sorry I had too I've read so many fanfics that Sasuke thinks "if only looks could kill" hahaha). **_Be carful and we love you. _

_Love,_

_Dad_

By the time I was done reading the letter from my dad, I was crying. Sasuke, who was watching me the whole time, comes over to me.

"Are you ok?" he asks

I just look at him.

"What's wrong?" I've never seen him care so much. _Even though in the short time I've known him. Well that I can remember anyway. _I give him the letter to read and within a minute he is done and is staring at me with wide eyes.

" Sakura…" he trails off

"What happened?" Naruto finally bounds over to where we are. Sasuke hands him the letter. It takes Naruto five agonizing minutes for him to read the whole thing. He looks at me when he was finished and said, "I always knew that there was something special about you, Sakura-chan" with a smile.

This makes me smile. "Thanks Naruto." I say

"Well now that you know why you lost your memory and who killed your family, can we keep looking at the house?" He looks at me with puppy dog eyes. I can't say no to them so I say that we can. I pocket the letter as we leave the study. We go upstairs to find two bedrooms and another room. In each of the bedrooms is a huge bathroom they are identical expect for the color schemes. The first bedroom has pale blue-gray walls and blackish furniture and the bathroom is pink with silver highlights. In the other bedroom the walls are sky blue with white furniture and the bathroom is a dark blue with silver highlights again.

"Where are we going to sleep? I mean there are two bedrooms and three of us."

"I guess you and Sasuke will have to share. The beds are kings you know."

"No, I am not sleeping with Naruto." Sasuke says with more emotion than I thought possible.

"Ok then you can sleep with Sakura." Naruto says gladly. I'm guessing he didn't want to sleep with Sasuke either.

"Hn"

"Okay I guess. You don't sleep naked do you, Sasuke?"

"What? No!"

"Okay good cause then we would have a problem. Let's go see what's in that room across the hall then." I say wanting to get off the topic.

"Let's go!" Naruto says

We open the door to find a room filled with clothes. _This is so cool! _The boys stand there in disgust, while I am in heaven.

"Ok Sasuke, for your payment for me letting you sleep in my room I get to dress you up!"

"W-what?"

"You heard me. I. am. going. to. dress. you. up."

"Tch. Make me!"

"Oh I will" I say with an evil glint in my eye. He saw this and went all wide-eyed.

"Ok you two, Sakura you can dress teme up tomorrow but tonight we should get to bed." Naruto says

"Ok! I call the shower first." I say grabbing a cute pair of pjs off the rotating wall.

"Hn. I don't need one"

"Oh yes you do! You stink!"

"Fine"….

Naruto's POV

I laughed silently as I walked into my room. I've never seen Sasuke not put up a fight when someone tells him to do something. _He must really like Sakura-chan. And they say I'm the idiot those two need to get together already. *sigh* Well hopefully Sasuke will win her over again…_

XxXxXxXx

I hoped you liked it...

-Forever


	3. Chapter 3

IMPORTANT PLEASE READ! I WENT BACK AND CHANGED SOME THINGS IN THE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS! I'M SORRY FOR THE INCONVEINCE! I DIDN'T LIKE HOW SOMETHINGS WERE AND I NEEDED TO ADD SOMETHINGS SO PLEASE RE-READ THE FORST TWO CHAPTERS OR YOU WILL BE LOST! ALSO I CHANGED THE RATING TO T UNTIL I GET TO THE LEMONS CAUSE I DON'T KNOW IF OR WHEN I AM GOING TO DO THEM

Hey guys! Here's Chapter 3! And the 'conscience' is not like an inner. It is different. I will explain it in later chapters. Also don't get use to the everyday updates I wrote the first 2 ½ chapters before hand so they will start going to every week or so. Also since I added that clothes room as a moment of impulse I will be dressing some of the characters like normal teenagers but if I don't specify they are wearing the outfits previously discussed.

XxXxXxXx

Chapter 3:

Love?

Sasuke's POV

Sakura is in the shower. _Humph! She says I smell! Well it least she noticed I guess._

_Oh no! Her pjs are here on the bed that means…_ hears the water shut off_… she will have to come out here. _

"Shit" I say as Sakura opens the door. It reveals that she is in just a towel that barely covers her and what it does cover is tightly wrapped. _Shit! Did she do this just to torture me?_ I can feel an uncomfortable lump forming in my pants.

"Uhh Sasuke? Do you see the pajamas I pick out anywhere?" she says in that irresistible voice. _It's so sexy_.

I clear my throat "Ahem, uhh its on the bed."

"Ah thanks Sasuke-kun" She added the suffix again. _I love it_.

She leans over the bed a little to retrieve her clothes making her breasts pop out a little. The lump got a little bigger.

"Ah.. I'm going to go take a shower" I say in rush. Before she can reply I am already in the bathroom with the door shut. _That was close._

I sigh and decide to start my shower. _It's not like I can do anything else in the bathroom. Well by myself anyway._ My thoughts going to many different dirty things I could be doing right now with a certain pink-haired girl only a closed door away from me…

Sakurs's POV

_Ah It feels so nice to have showered!_

**Yeah and in a few minutes you and Sasuke will be sleeping in the same bed.**

_Oh hey… and what does that got to do with anything?_

**Oh come on I know what you feel even if you don't and you like Sasuke.**

_I do NOT!_

**Tell me that after tonight. Sweet dreams.**

_Hey! _

_Ugh. _

Sasuke walks out of the bathroom wearing a pair of black boxer shorts with a little red and white fan on the right pant leg and a black T-shirt with the same symbol on the back. _I guess his whole wardrobe is black and what is the little symbol for?_

"Ne, Sasuke-kun"

"Hn"

"What's that red and white fan thing on your shorts and shirt mean?"

"It's the symbol for the Uchiha clan."

"Oh"

"Which side of the bed do you want?" he asks

"Ummm I don't really remember if I prefer one side to the other so whichever one you don't want."

"Hn" He gets in on the right so I turn off the lights and climb in on the left side…

Sasuke's POV

She looks amazing in her little pajama outfit. She has on a white camisole that has a little purple design of moons and stars on it and little purple shorts.

I take the right side since she said she doesn't have a preference and she climbs in on the left. Even though the bed is a king it feels like a twin to me_. I can hear her breathing and its so calming to listen to. Almost like a lullaby…_

Sakura's POV

I can't stop thinking about what my 'conscience' said. _What if I really do like Sasuke? Does he like me back? He hasn't shown any interest in me… well except for those two blushes… maybe he does like me. What if he was just embarrassed? That could be all they were._

I decide not to worry about it to much tonight and get some rest…

Sasuke's POV

I wake up to Sakura mumbling in her sleep. The mumbles gradual get louder until she is almost screaming.

"Sakura!" I shake her to try to wake her. I see a tear fall down her cheek.

"Sakura! Wake up!" I shake her harder. I can't help but notice that when I touch her that it feels like there is electricity going through my body. Finally her eyes open.

"Sasuke…" She whispers before grabbing my shirt, pulling me towards her and crying whole heartily in my chest. Surprised I freeze, then let my hands fall into her back and my lips to the top of her head. _God she smells good. Like the flowers of her namesake tree._

I find myself comforting her. After a few minutes she pulls back. I reluctantly let her come out of our embrace not willing to let her escape my arms fully yet.

"Are you okay, Sakura? Did you have a nightmare?" I ask softly

She looks up at me, confused "I'm okay but I don't remember the dream. I know that it was scary but I can't remember anything about it." She says

"Oh well you'd better try to get back to sleep you are still recovering." I say as I pull back out of the embrace

She nods her head and says "Will you hold me until I fall asleep?" she asks innocently

I nod. _Okay but if I jump you it is soooo not my fault._

She turns away and lies down. I lie down with her allowing me keep my arms around her. I realize that I am halfway spooning her and feel my lump in my pants begin to grow again. _Shit! Think of something gross…uhhhh Naruto naked! Ewww… that was the first thing that came to my mind? Gross. _I feel the lump go down_. It worked though._

A few minutes she settles into a peaceful sleep. I can feel myself slipping into sleep also…

Sakura's POV

I feel myself getting pulled out of my sleep and I open my eyes to Sasuke's face inches away from mine.

"Eep" I yelp softly. _Ugh! He is on top of me. How did he get there?_ I blush remembering what happened last night with my dream. _Oh.. I guess he rolled on me._ I try push him off me but one, he is HEAVY_! Like seriously what does this boy eat? _And two he has my arms trapped on either side of him. The only thing I can move is my head and possibly my legs. I try my legs.. _OUCH!_ I guess we have been sleeping like this for awhile cause my legs have pins and needles **(A/N You know that thing where your leg(s) fall 'asleep' because of lack of bloodflow? Then when you try to move it searing pain shoots up and it feels like pins and needles stabbing you)** _How am I going to wake him up?_ This is starting to get painful.

"SASUKE! SASUKE!" I say loudly not yelling cause I don't want to wake Naruto in the room next door. His eyes flutter a little.

I try one more time, "SASUKE!" His eyes open slowly, taking in the scene.

"Hey Sleepyhead" I say tauntingly. He jerks his eyes open.

"Glad you are awake! Now would you so kind as to get off of me?" I ask sweetly

"Uhhhhhh.. Ummm.." he blushes and practically jumps off of me.

"Hahahaha I don't bite you know!" I say sitting up. I watch as his blush deepens.

"Uhhh I'm going to wake up the dobe." He says scurrying out the door

I laugh at his reaction. _Maybe he does like me._

**Well he didn't seem like he had an aversion to holding you last night. Actually he seemed to enjoy it.**

_I guess… But I'm still not sure if I like him yet or not._

**Just go for it you DO like him you just don't remember.**

_Wait.. I liked him before?_

**Just trust me… also he likes blueberry muffins and bacon for breakfast…**

Sasuke's POV

I sprint out of the room spouting some excuse that I have to waking up Naruto. I sit in the hallway to try and get this blush to go away. _I guess I SHOULD wake him up so doesn't look like I was lying._ I go into the dobe's room to see the bed a mess and him on the floor hugging his pillow and drooling on it. _Thank god I slept in Sakura's room._

I take one of the other pillows and smack him a few times with it. "Dobe! Wake the fuck up!"

"UGGHHH! What is it Sasuke? Even you aren't this pissy in the morning. What the hell happened?" he says sitting up

"Nothing" I say. My mind automatically went back to a few minutes. I can feel the heat creeping back up slightly.

Seeing the blush Naruto says "Ohhh did something happen with Sakura-chan?" I blush harder

"No!" I say a little too quickly

"Something did happen! Tell me! Tell me!" he almost-yells

"Shut up Dobe!" I say putting a hand over his mouth "Sakura's awake! You idiot!"

"What happened?" he says in a softer voice

"Well I think I like her… but I'm not sure yet." I confess

"I knew it! I knew you liked Sakura! So when are you going to tell her?"

"What?' his comment catches me off-guard

"When are you going to tell her?" he repeats

"I-i'm not!"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't know if she likes me now!"

"Don't worry you made her love you once without even trying. What will happen if you actually tried to get her to like you?"

"Hn. Good point"…

Sakura's POV

I was coming out of the room to go and make breakfast when I hear "Tell me! Tell me!" coming from Naruto's room. I sneak up to the door so I can overhear what they are saying. "Sakura's awake you idiot!" I hear Sasuke say in an annoyed voice.

"What happened?" Naruto says

"Well I think I like her… but I'm not sure yet" Sasuke says. _Sasuke doesn't like me then? _I feel a little drop in my stomach

"I knew it! I knew you liked Sakura! When are you going to tell her?" _Wait… Naruto just said my name. Sasuke likes me then!_ I feel the drop turn into a light and feathery feeling.

"What?" Sasuke says shocked

"When are you going to tell her?"

"I-i'm not!" _Awwww Sasuke's voice is cute when he stutters._

"Why not?"

"Because I don't know if she likes me now!" I head down to the kitchen not wanting to get caught.

**I guess you will have to make the first move.**

_Ugh! Guys are such chickens!_

**Yeah so lets show them how to do it!**

_Ok whatever you say._

I already have the muffins in the oven and the bacon and ramen cooking when I hear people coming down the steps.

When they get to the kitchen I say "Good morning Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun!"

"Good morning Sakura-chan" Naruto smiles brightly

"Hn" is all I get from Sasuke as they both sit down at the breakfast bar.

_You'd think he would say more to me. Since he likes me and all!_

Sasuke sniffs the air "Why do I smell blueberry muffins?"

"Because there are some cooking in the oven right now." I reply

"Why?"

"Don't you like them for breakfast?"

"Who told you that?" he looks at Naruto accusingly

I laugh and say "Hmmm a little birdie told me. And no it was not Naruto." Seeing him look at Naruto suspiciously.

"Then who?"

"I'm not ratting out my informant"

"Hn" I didn't have time to play his childish games. The oven went off at that moment, keeping me busy for awhile. Once I got the muffins out of the oven I poured Naruto's ramen into a bowl and gave it to him. After that I put the bacon on a plate along with two of the muffins and give that to Sasuke. I pour a glass of OJ for everyone then sit down next to Sasuke with my bowl of cereal.

"Wow Sakura-chan! This is the best ramen I've ever had!"

"Glad to be of some service!" I say while Sasuke just stares at his plate

"Is everything alright, Sasuke? Is everything cooked right?" I lean over him to poke at the bacon and muffins.

"Hn"

"Good now start eating or its going to get cold and all my hard work will be wasted!" I say before returning to my meal.

He picks up his fork and starts on his bacon. I can see his eyes light up as he tastes it "So I did a good job, huh?" I ask him

He turns toward me with the fork still in his mouth and nods.

I laugh "You look like a kid who just tasted candy for the first time!"

He takes the fork out of his mouth and asks "Where did you learn to cook like this?"

I can feel my eyes darken. As soon as he realizes what he said his faces contorts to look like he is in pain "I'm sorry, Sakura. I didn't mean it like that!" he says surprising me

"Its ok Sasuke. I know you didn't." We spent the rest of breakfast in silence.

Not being able to stand the silence any longer Naruto says, "Teme I wanna look at the weapons room, can you come with me?"

"Hn" He gets up and leaves with Naruto. They leave me with an almost untouched bowl of cereal and dirty dishes to do. I sigh and get to work cleaning the kitchen up, thinking about the past events….

Naruto's POV

As we walk to the weapons room I can feel a murderous aura coming from Sasuke. _I guess he feels bad about what he said to Sakura-chan. _

"Ne, teme? After you cool down and Sakura gets done in the kitchen we should probably go see Oba-chaan and tell her about everything we learned last night."

"Hn"…

Sasuke's POV

_UGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!_ I want to punch a wall! _I'm such a fucking idiot! I mean seriously 'where did you learn to cook like this?'? And I call Naruto the idiot of the group! I just can't think straight when I'm around her._

I hear a voice pulling me out of my self abuse. "Ne, teme? After you cool down and Sakura gets done in the kitchen we should probably go see Oba-chaan and tell her about everything we learned last night."

"Hn" I didn't really hear what he said and really don't care…

Sakura's POV

I finish with the dishes so I head upstairs to get changed into something I can wear outside. I find a cute cami/skirt combo.

**You might want to put on some shorts under that.**

_Why? _

**Because the boys will most likely want to go train at some point today and plus its just a good idea. **

_Good point_.

I look around and spot this bandage looking stuff in all different colors. _Maybe I could wrap this so it looks like shorts…_**(A/N like Ino's younger outfit short things )**

_Since my outfit has a black and light purple highlight color scheme to it I guess I'll use the purple stuff. _**(A/N I guess I'm making her 'goth'y ish hahaha I like those kind of color schemes but I also like bright schemes too so don't fret!) **

I get done with wrapping my legs and it looks pretty good if I do say so myself. But it still needs something. I decide that the skirt should have zippers on the sides so I can run cause training sounds like running.

I find a sewing box full of everything I could ever want zippers, buttons, and a bunch of other stuff. I pick out a regular silver zipper and I get to working on my skirt.

I finish within a few minutes and everything looks perfect so I head out of my personal heaven to find the boys so we can decide what to do.

I find them in Naruto's room looking at stuff of the weapons they picked out. They haven't noticed me yet standing in the doorway so I decide to go down and grab a few weapons of my own a nice surprise for this 'training' I am going to have to do eventually.

I go into the weapons room and I am caught again on the wide range of weapons. I pick a few weapons that say they are kunai. I sewed a few rip resistant pocket on the under side of my skirt while I was putting the zippers in. I drop four kunai into these pockets. Somehow handling these weapons feels familiar and comforting. I shake the feeling off and go back up to see Naruto and Sasuke. They still are looking at their new toys.

"Hey boys! Whacha doing?"

"Oh hey Sakura-chan! We are looking at some of the weapons we picked out from the weapons room!" Naruto says happily and Sasuke is just keeps examining his thin sword thing.

"Oh Sakura-chan, since we didn't get to yesterday cause it was so late can we go up those stairs right out there?" he says pointing to the hallway

"Of course why don't we go right now? Come on Sasuke-kun!" I say as I get up

"Yay!"

We go up to find a door. There is a note on the door. I pull it off and open it…

_Sakura, _

_ This room is filled with the most advanced training technology. It will help you exercise your abilities and allow you to master them without harming anything. You can deem who can use this equipment. _

_Mom and Dad_

We try to open the door but I seems like its locked.

"Why is it locked?" Naruto asks

"I don't know" I say

Sasuke suggests he tries to break the door down. I agree. I really want to know what is behind this door.

He starts to do those weird hand signs like Tsunade-sama did. After he did that a blue ball of light appeared in his hand and it started to make noise like a thousand little birds chirping.

"CHIRDORI!" Sasuke yells thrusting the blue ball at the door

I jump back in surprise. Sasuke gets done and the door doesn't even have a scratch on it.

"What? That door should be blown to smithereens!" Sasuke says

As Sasuke and Naruto try to figure what happened I remember what the first note said 'Sakura remember you are the key to everything'.

"Guys! I've got it!" I say to them then I turn to the door.

"Sakura" I say to it and I here a faint click. I try the door handle now and it opens smoothly.

"How did you…" both boys gape at me like fish

"Me saying my name is the key." I say nonchalantly

"Ok lets just go in!" Naruto says impatiently pushing past me.

"Woah! When they said most advanced they weren't kidding!" Naruto says dumbfounded…

Sasuke's POV

Inside the room is every training tool I have ever used or seen plus hundreds more. I spy another door on the other side of the room I wonder what else could be in there…

XxXxXxXx

Please make sure you re-read the first two chapters there are only two major changes the rest is just grammatical stuff. Also review so I know you want me to continue and that you have read it and liked it.

-Forever


	4. Chapter 4

I realized I didn't do the recap for the last chapter. I am very sorry I completely forgot about it! Anyway I am very sorry for the wait also. I wasn't able to find inpiration for awhile. I hope that this chapter is to your liking.

Chapter 4:

Training?

_Inside the room is every training tool I have ever used or seen plus hundreds more. I spy another door on the other side of the room I wonder what else could be in there…_

XxXxXxXx

Sasuke's POV

"Sakura, what's in there?" I point to the door.

"Hmmm I don't know lets check it out" she says. We head towards the door.

Before she touches the handle, Sakura says her name quietly. We open the door slowly to find a spa.

I groan internally knowing that between this and that room of clothes, I won't see Sakura except for training.

I chance a glance at her and her eyes are as big as saucers and are…. are…. sparkly. _Shit I'll really never see her now! *sigh*_

"This is…. a spa?" Naruto says walking in behind us, finally done with his spaz attack in the other room.

"Hn"

"Wow Sakura-chan, your parents really thought of everything!" Naruto says admiringly

"I can't wait to use it!" she says

"After today's training you are going to need it. Me and Sasuke-teme aren't going to go easy on you! Right, teme?"

"Hn"

"We'd better get to Tsunade-oba-chaan soon. She is probably wondering why we didn't sleep in Sakura-chan's townhouse last night."

"Hn"

"Ok let's go, Naruto!"

We get outside of the house and Sakura turns around and says "I wonder if I can say my name again and the door will lock"

"Try it Sakura-chan!" Naruto says

"Sakura?" she says almost questioning the door

She tries the handle and sure enough it doesn't turn.

"That's so cool Sakura-chan!" Naruto gushes

"Yeah I'll never need a key"

We walk out of the woods towards the Hokage's tower. Once there the guards let us past without looking at any I.D. I guess because we come here so often. I see one of the guards give Sakura a sad glance but she doesn't notice because Naruto is giving her the grand tour. We get up to the door I get ready to knock but Naruto just pushes the door open like he owns the place. _Guess he will in a few years or so. I won't let him know that I think that just yet. _

"Oba-chaan!" Naruto says very loudly

"Don't call me oba-chaan!"

"Whatever you say oba-chaan"

One exasperated sigh on the Hokage's part "Anyway where were you last night? I sent an Anbu to Sakura's house this morning but no one was there" she said almost seriously

"Well that's a funny story" Naruto says scratching the back of his head "We were collecting our stuff to stay over Sakura's for the night, when Sakura found a house in the woods that her parents had built for her. They left a note telling us what happened, who killed them and why"

"Do you have that note?"

"Here" Sakura pipes up handing Tsunade the letter

She reads it. Her eyes would rise periodically.

"Oh" was all she said when she was done reading.

Recovering she clears her throat and says "*ahem* Well I have a theory and this only supports it." she leans forwards "The research team finished processing all the evidence that we gave them from the crime scene and there were three sets of remains. The third was burned until it turned into ash. It looks like Kaito was our third body" Sakura just stood there, processing what she had just been told. This means that she must have killed and burned him bad enough to turn him into ash. _That would take a LOT of chakra. My fire is hot but not hot enough to burn a body to a crisp like that. Even if it was hot, it would have still taken time and nothing around it was burned. It is like he internally combusted. I think back to Sakura's letter "__**You can ask anyone to do anything and they will comply fully and without hesitation".**_ _I wonder even if the request is beyond your ability would your body do anything to meet that goal?_

Sakura seems to reach the same conclusions I do. Her face is a blank mask showing no emotion, not letting anything on, not letting us knows what she is feeling. Her eyes have gone empty and dead, the luster gone. The emerald orbs I have come to love are slowly turning into burnt orange…

Sakura's POV

I hear her tell us about the third body. No one else was there. _I_ killed him. _I_ burned his body until nothing was left. _How? How did I do it? __**You can ask anyone to do anything and they will comply fully and without hesitation**__. The letter! _I can feel my face go blank and my eyes go dead. I blink and I am somewhere else. I am sitting in a house in a pool of blood. _Whose blood is this?_ I hear footsteps I stand up shakily, my side hurts. My left side has a deep slash through it.

"Hello, my dear cherry blossom did you think you could escape me?" His voice… it makes me cringe. It's oddly familiar but horrible all the same. I don't know how I'd ever be able to forget where I've heard it before.

He approaches me with a bloody blade in his right hand and blood soaked clothes.

"Do you like the improvements I made to dear old mom and dad?" he says with the same sandpaper voice.

I can feel myself getting angrier. My eyes feel oddly warm, like a little fire is dancing in them. It isn't painful. In fact it feels comfortable.

"That's right! Turn them on! Show me my masterpiece!" he shouts at me

I feel the fire getting bigger and stronger until it takes over. It spreads through my body, giving me strength and fueling my anger. I stand up straighter, looking him directly in the eye.

"There they are! They are beautiful and you are still standing, all the better!" he shouts at me again

I take one fluid step towards him, closing the five foot gap in between us. I grab his throat and raise him up above my head. He slashes at me, but his attacks are worthless now. I don't feel the pain of the blade.

"You will burn in hell before and after death" I say to him. As soon as I finish, his body ignites. He lashes his arms around, screaming. His screams are pitiful since my hand is still tightly around his neck. The fire only burns him, how odd. He burns slowly. I'm not going to let him die quickly. The fire gets hotter, making him scream louder than before. It is a good while before I finally let him escape his pain. I burn his body until there is only ash. I can feel the fire slowly disappear from wherever it came leaving me weak again. I fall but before I can hit the floor someone catches me. I open my eyes to see a beautiful boy. I realize that Sasuke caught me. He looks a little worried.

"Sakura, are you ok?" he says in his beautiful melodic voice

I try to prop myself up "Yeah, I think I'm fine"

He helps me stand. My legs don't want to support my weight just yet so I have to lean on him a little. I don't mind though. Standing this close I can smell a light musk with a hint of my shampoo. _He must have used some last night._ Somehow he makes the two smell heavenly together.

"What happen to you, Sakura-chan. Your eyes went all orange-y and you spaced put for awhile" Naruto says

"Uhhh I'm not sure about the eyes but I was having a flash back I think."

"What of?" Tsunade-sama asks me

"Um the night of my parent's murder"

"Oh" she says. Her tone implies that I should keep going

"I can tell you this, your theory is correct. I killed Kaito"

She looks shocked "How?"

I piece together that the flame I felt was my death eyes "With my death eyes"

Sasuke speaks up "Maybe that's why your eyes turned burnt orange, your death eyes was activated remembering that"

"Maybe" Tsunade-sama speculates "Well in any case you three should get to training for the day." she dismisses us and the boys lead me out of the tower and towards an unknown destination.

They turn to go through the woods. We walk for at least ten minutes before coming upon a clearing.

"Is this where we train?" I ask

"Yeah! Isn't it beautiful, Sakura-chan?" Naruto says

"Umm it sure is something" I say not wanting to offend him.

"Let's get started already" Sasuke says impatiently

"Ok. Sakura-chan, why don't you just watch me and teme fight?" Naruto tells me

"Ok"

"Come on Naruto" Sasuke says more impatiently then last time. _I guess he's itching to fight._

"Fine, fine teme. Let's go!" Naruto says jumping up to a high tree branch. Sasuke soon follows him up into the canopy. They go at each other with such speed. They take out kunais and lunge at each other. The pull back and clash again. The clang of their weapons resounds every few seconds. Some how my eyes are able to keep up and I can see their every move. After watching them for a little while I start to have visions of me fighting. Once they show me enough so that I can hold my own with Sasuke and Naruto, I want to practice what I've just learned. I hide in the trees waiting for one of them to come around. While I am waiting, I unzip my skirt so I can run. A few minutes later, Sasuke comes into my line of vision and I lunge at him. I have to say it was a dirty trick but I had to join the fight some time. He was the first person to cross my path and I was itching to do something.

Sasuke was still for a second, "Sakura what are you doing?"

"Fighting you" I lunge at him again. He parries my kick.

We exchange a few more kick-block combos before I take out one of my kunai.

"Where did you get that?" he asks

"The weapons room" he looks at me funny "What you think I'm an idiot?" I ask him

"Hn"

"I figured I'd need them for training today, so I modified my skirt to hold kunais"

I throw the kunai I have in my hand sideways, making him look over there. While he is distracted, I take out a second one and go at him. He looks back at me just in time to block my blow. We carry on like this for a good while. Then I am showed another quick vision of me pushing off a tree towards Sasuke pushing him all the way to the ground and holding a kunai to his throat. I decide to try it. I place both feet on the tree and focus on my feet. When I feel like it has built enough pressure, I release and push off. I grab Sasuke and push him down. His back hits the ground hard, but I'm not too worried about him. I take out my third kunai and poise it at his throat.

I am about to get up when I here a voice not too far away. "Well well well! I leave you two alone for a couple of minutes and this is what happens?" It's Naruto. It registers what he was implying and I blush deeply. I look at Sasuke and he looks like a beet red deer in headlights.

Wishing I could take full advantage of the situation, I reluctantly get off of Sasuke. I turn to Naruto showing him my slightly bloody kunai. "We were just training. As you can see, I won."

Sasuke gets up behind me. He realizes his neck is bleeding a little from where I pricked him previously. He looks astounded that he didn't feel it.

"How-?"

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it"

Naruto looks shocked as well. "You took down teme!"

"Yeah"

"Well it was all hand-to-hand, no jutsos" Sasuke says trying to regain some dignity

"That it was" I throw him a bone for being a sport about it and I don't really know what jutsos are so I guess we didn't do them

"Still beat him!" Naruto says

"That I did" I guess I should feel happy, proud even that I defeated Sasuke but I don't. I feel like I cheated or something.

Naruto ends up shows me different moves and Sasuke helps me with throwing kunai. I can throw my kunai with deadly accuracy and I'm pretty good at hand-to-hand combat. It gets to be about lunch time when Naruto's stomach growls.

"I guess its time to stop for lunch" I say

"YAY!" Naruto cheers. Sasuke looks disappointed

"What's the matter Sasuke?" I ask him

"Hn" such the social butterfly

We decide just to go back to the house for lunch. As soon as we get there, Naruto rushes to the kitchen. He starts cooking five bowls of ramen at once. Sasuke calmly fixes himself a sandwich. I decide to make one also. I finish and sit down next to Sasuke.

We eat in silence. We finish and sit in an awkward silence. I speak up not able to handle it anymore. "I am going to go try out the spa"

"Hn"

"OK Sakura-chan"

I head up to the second floor to pick up a clean outfit and then I go up the spa room. I see a door that I think is a closet but I opened it to find a back deck that over looks the water fall and it's huge. Straight back there is a whole dance floor and DJ station behind it, to the right are at least five tables and three outdoor couches and finally to the left there is an enormous hot tub. You could have a party just out here. I run back inside and down to the first floor.

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun! You have to come see this" I shout coming into the kitchen. Only Sasuke is sitting there, sipping a cup of tea like an old man.

"Where's Naruto?" I ask him

"He had to take care of some business with Tsunade"

"Oh…well anyway you have to come see this!" I pull his arm until he gets up

"Fine I'll come see this thing"

"First we have to stop by the clothes room"

"Why?"

"To get bathing suits"

He doesn't ask anymore questions until we get to the clothes room. I start to pick out a bathing suit for me and him when he asks "So why do we need bathing suits, again?"

"It's a surprise!" I find a cute green w/pink embroidery two-piecer that is sure to show off my curves for me and for Sasuke a find a deep blue pair of trunks.

I throw him his. "You change in that corner and I'll change in this one" I say pointing to two opposite corners. He blushes then turns around so he is facing his corner and I do the same. After I get done changing, I grab the matching cover-up which is a sheer pink thigh length dress with green stitching** (A/N think way sheer like a mesh type thing)**

"Sasuke are you done?"

"Hn" I turn around and my eyes are immediately drawn to the perfectly chiseled chest he has.

_Woah.._

_**You can say that again**_

_Woah…_

Sasuke's POV

I turned around to see her in this most amazing bikini that showed off her boobs and her killer curves.

_I think I've died and went to heaven. This day just keeps getting better and better. First Naruto has to go somewhere for the rest of the day, then Sakura wants to show me something, then that something requires us to be in bathing suits. This is going to be amazing! _

"Come on Sasuke, let's go!" she takes my hand leading me out of the room and up the stairs. We practically run into the spa and through this door. The door leads outside, to a huge deck. The first thing I see is the huge hot tub. _That must be what the bathing suits are for! _

My hand gets yanked towards the tub suddenly causing me to lose my balance and fall. As I fall, I notice a flash of pink falling with me. _Sakura?_ I hit the ground but it's not as hard and I expected. It's kinda soft actually. I hear a small groan and I lift my head up. I look straight up into two deep emerald pools.

One of them closes and I hear "Sasuke could you, uh get off of me this kinda hurts"

I snap out of my stupor, realizing that I landed on Sakura. Not wanting to be out of this position yet, I move my body so I am now on my hands and knees. I don't break eye contact the whole time. "Sakura…" I slowly start to lean down towards her face.

It feels like eons before I reach her lips but when I do I find it was well worth the wait. Immediately our mouths take up the exact same rhythm, melting against one another. She wraps her hands around me neck pulling me closer and I slide my arms under her waist unwilling to let her go. I kiss her with more urgency. I press my mouth harder onto hers and she responds with the same fiery passion I have. I run my tongue along her bottom lip, asking for access. She grants my request eagerly. Our tongues timidly touch, making a shiver run up my spine. Soon they are dancing around each other expertly. We explore each others mouths fully before I break our lip contact. My mouth instead was busy traveling down her neck kissing and nibbling. I sucked lightly on the tender skin above her collarbone and she gasped. I sucked harder and I earned a moan out of her…

Sakura's POV

When he kissed me… it was magic. Then when he started to suck and nip at my neck, it felt amazing. He found the skin above my collarbone sucking on it as he had been, but there it was miraculous. I gasped at the feeling. He must over heard because he sucked harder, making me moan. "Sasuke…"

He stops to look up at my face. "Mmmm?"

"You wanna continue this in the hot tub?" I say seductively. I scoot my body so I can get up a little…

XxXxXxXx

I hope you don't think I'm going too fast.

_***IMPORTANT* Um guys I'm very sorry to tell you that I will probably not be able to update for about a month. I have a serious condition that hinders my daily life and I am going up to Minnesota because Mayo Clinic has a program up there that will supposedly help me so I am going to try it. I will have internet up there and I will have my laptop so I will still try to write, but 1. I am going to have go all day to this thing and then I will have schoolwork that I have to be doing 2. my parents don't exactly know I do this (and I stay up pretty late either writing or reading other stories trying to get inspiration) and we are going to be in a hotel room together so I will not be able to stay up at all… I hope you will understand but I should be able to write a bunch once I get back :).**_

-Forever


End file.
